2021 Atlantic hurricane season (JNLT)
The '2021 Atlantic hurricane season '''was the second-most active Atlantic hurricane season on record, behind only the 2005 Atlantic hurricane season, with 23 named storms forming over the course of the year. It was also the costliest tropical cyclone season ever recorded worldwide, having caused a total of $450.8 billion in damages and 5,231 deaths. This season saw a record-breaking four major hurricanes make landfall in the United States - Ida, Mindy, Peter, and Victor. The season officially began on June 1, although one pre-season tropical storm, Ana, formed in May. In July, Hurricane Danny became the first major hurricane of the season and the first July major hurricane in the Atlantic since 2008. in August, Ida became the season's first Category 5 hurricane before making devastating landfalls in the Yucatan Peninsula and Texas. Shortly afterwards, Hurricane Julian unusually stalled over northern Colombia, causing deadly mudslides and flash flooding. In September, Hurricane Mindy made history as it made a Category 5 landfall in the city of Miami before intensifying into the strongest and most intense Atlantic hurricane ever recorded; the storm then made a record-shattering 195 mph (315 km/h) landfall in Louisiana, creating a 40-ft+ storm surge along the Gulf Coast and almost completely leveling the city of New Orleans. Later in the month, Hurricane Peter became the season's third and final Category 5 storm before making landfall in North Carolina as a Category 4 hurricane - the strongest to strike the state since Hazel of 1954. Around the same time, Tropical Storm Rose made an unprecedented landfall in Morocco as a subtropical storm. In October, the Tampa Bay area saw its first major hurricane in a century in the form of Hurricane Victor, which then affected New England as a tropical storm. The season then officially ended on November 30, but not before Hurricane Beta formed and became the first December Atlantic hurricane since 2005. Warmer-than-average sea surface temperatures, high moisture levels, and low wind shear promoted high levels of activity in the Caribbean and western MDR. Because of this, many forecasting groups predicted an above-average season; nevertheless, most predictions fell well short of the actual activity of the season. Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:20 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2021 till:31/12/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/05/2021 till:11/05/2021 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:25/06/2021 till:29/06/2021 color:C1 text:"Bill (C1)" from:08/07/2021 till:09/07/2021 color:TS text:"Claudette (SS)" from:12/07/2021 till:19/07/2021 color:C3 text:"Danny (C3)" from:15/07/2021 till:17/07/2021 color:TS text:"Elsa (TS)" from:26/07/2021 till:27/07/2021 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:05/08/2021 till:09/08/2021 color:C2 text:"Fred (C2)" from:08/08/2021 till:26/08/2021 color:C1 text:"Grace (C1)" from:13/08/2021 till:15/08/2021 color:TS text:"Henry (TS)" from:19/08/2021 till:29/08/2021 color:C5 text:"Ida (C5)" barset:break from:24/08/2021 till:30/08/2021 color:C2 text:"Julian (C2)" from:30/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 color:C1 text:"Kate (C1)" from:04/09/2021 till:06/09/2021 color:TS text:"Larry (TS)" from:07/09/2021 till:18/09/2021 color:C5 text:"Mindy (C5)" from:10/09/2021 till:16/09/2021 color:C4 text:"Nicholas (C4)" from:14/09/2021 till:16/09/2021 color:TS text:"Odette (TS)" from:24/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 color:C5 text:"Peter (C5)" from:30/09/2021 till:02/10/2021 color:TS text:"Rose (TS)" from:06/10/2021 till:09/10/2021 color:C1 text:"Sam (C1)" from:14/10/2021 till:17/10/2021 color:TS text:"Teresa (TS)" barset:break from:16/10/2021 till:21/10/2021 color:C3 text:"Victor (C3)" from:24/10/2021 till:27/10/2021 color:TS text:"Wanda (TS)" from:09/11/2021 till:11/11/2021 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:03/12/2021 till:06/12/2021 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:07/12/2021 till:10/12/2021 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2021 till:31/05/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:30/06/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:31/07/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:31/08/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:30/09/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:31/10/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:30/11/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:31/12/2021 text:December Systems Tropical Storm Ana Hurricane Bill Subtropical Storm Claudette Hurricane Danny Tropical Storm Elsa Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Fred Hurricane Grace Tropical Storm Henri Hurricane Ida Hurricane Julian Hurricane Kate Tropical Storm Larry Hurricane Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Tropical Storm Odette Hurricane Peter Tropical Storm Rose Hurricane Sam Tropical Storm Teresa Hurricane Victor Tropical Storm Wanda Tropical Storm Alpha Hurricane Beta Season effects Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2021. The names not retired from this list will be used again until the 2027 season. This is the same list used in 2015 except for Elsa and Julian, which replaced Erika and Joaquin. Storms were named Rose, Sam, Teresa, Victor, and Wanda for the first time in 2021 (and only, in the case of Victor). Due to extreme activity, the NHC used the Greek alphabet to name storms for only the second time in recorded history, after the 2005 season. The first 2 letters of the Greek alphabet were used up during the season. Retirement On April 3, 2022, the World Meteorological Organization retired five names – ''Ida, Julian, Mindy, Peter, and Victor due to extreme damages and deaths and will not be used again for an Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced in the 2027 season by Indra, Justin, Miranda, Percival, and Vladimir. The 2021 season is tied with the 2005 season for the most names retired after a single season in the Atlantic basin. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons